


Touch

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Julie loves the gentle touch of Sara's hands.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Sara Sidle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Touch

Julie loves the gentle touch of Sara’s hands. Long, lean fingers that always move with a hint of reverence at first, as if Sara still isn’t convinced that her touches are wanted. Her eyes always seek out Julie’s for a clear sign of consent – a nod, a smile, a whisper – even when Julie is already lying sprawled and naked, tangled in the sheets.

A soft hum will be enough for Sara’s confidence to grow, the flutter of her fingers to settle, and Julie has no words for what those hands can do once their movements are sure and firm. They know her so intimately, every crease and sensitive spot on her skin, and yet they act like explorers seeking out new land. She sighs and arches into them in reassurance and delight and her heart leaps happily when she catches Sara’s smile.

That small shift in her features, the second between hesitation and affirmation, is Julie’s favorite part of their love making. It is in this very moment, as Sara’s eyes light up with wonder and awe, that she feels that this is right – what they share is solid and real.

Sara leans down to let her lips graze Julie’s skin, leaving a delicate tingle in their wake.

Julie doesn’t pay any mind to the sounds that escape her when Sara’s hands and mouth consume her. She is blissfully lost in sensation, her body responding on instinct. Her own hands find their way onto Sara’s skin, into her hair.

It doesn’t matter where they take it from there, sometimes these things stay playful, sometimes they get a little rough, but they always start out the same way. 

Julie once thought that she’d be bored by this kind of predictability, but here she is, looking forward to it every single time.


End file.
